Tradición familiar
by alquimista-otaku
Summary: Erik se comporta como un padre y acaba intentando interesarse por lo que come su hijo.


Hola *w*aquí os dejo otra historia de Peter y Magneto ^^ espero que os guste

* * *

 **Tradición familiar**

Finalmente Peter había reunido el valor para confesarle a Erik que era su padre y en lugar de huir, el hombre aceptó aquello bastante feliz (o al menos después de tener una crisis existencial) así que intentó esforzarse por ser un buen padre ahora que tenía la oportunidad, o al menos ser un buen padre a su manera lo cual era algo bastante curioso de ver.

El hombre intentaba que su hijo dejase de consumir tanta comida basura y en su lugar comiese cosas saludables, cabe decir que aquello no acabó bien y Peter acababa de madrugada en la cocina de la mansión hartándose de sus amados Twinkies. Al menos eso duró un tiempo, hasta que un día Erik se despertó a las tres de la madrugada y fue a por un vaso de agua, por lo que encontró a su hijo desprevenido en la cocina y con la boca llena de dulces. Por un segundo le recordó al alemán a una ardilla con la boca llena de bellotas y las mejillas infladas. El hombre tuvo que evitar reír con todas sus fuerzas.

\- No es lo que parece - añadió el joven cansado del silencio acusador - Se que parece que me estaba hartando de Twinkies, pero es solo porque la fecha de caducidad estaba cerca y yo soy tan buena persona que no quería permitir que se acabase desperdiciando comida y-

Era obvio que aquello era una mala escusa, Peter lo sabía y Erik también, pero ninguno tenía ganas de discutir a esas horas de la madrugada. Por eso mismo, el mayor avanzó sin decir nada hasta la nevera, sirviéndose un vaso de agua fría y después de unos minutos en silencio, lo cual sabía que ponía de los nervios a su hijo, lo miró.

Peter sabía perfectamente que aquella mirada era la típica "Estas en problemas jovencito, pero primero deberás sufrir mi silencio hasta que acabes confesando todo lo que yo ya sé".

\- Esta bien - acabó cansado de ese silencio y por ello confesando - Puede que haya estado comiendo Twinkies cuando todo el mundo duerme, pero realmente lo necesito, las calorías de la comida saludable no son suficientes para mi metabolismo y los malditos Twinkies saben de maravilla -

Erik decidió ignorar el vocabulario de su hijo y se tomó unos minutos para procesar aquello y de paso seguir molestando al joven por su lenta reacción.

\- No entiendo como te pueden gustar - dijo finalmente el hombre - Cuando yo era joven no existían semejantes cosas y todos vivían saludablemente -

\- Claro, en la época de los dinosaurios - murmuró Peter de mal humor

El joven Maximoff era consciente de que Erik tenía demasiada paciencia con él y no dudaba en aprovecharse de ello. Cualquier persona que solo hiciese algún mal comentario contra Lehnsherr acabaría con una muerte lenta y dolorosa (o al menos siendo amenazado si Charles le impedía lo primero), pero cuando se trataba de Peter, simplemente recibía una mirada fría, pero eso ni siquiera asustaba al joven. Por eso mismo cuando su padre lo miró enfadado, ni siquiera se asustó, pues como su gran ego le decía, sabía que lo quería demasiado como para asesinarlo.

\- ¿Entonces a partir de ahora debo seguir fingiendo que sigo tu dieta saludable mientras que me harto de Twinkies por la noche, o puedo seguir comiendo durante el día? - preguntó Peter

Erik no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que en ningún momento le ofreció la alternativa de comer solo saludable, Peter le estaba informando de que comería Twinkies le gustase a su padre o no. El chico era muy idiota, demasiado egocéntrico o no le temía a la muerte.

Pero igualmente nadie podía pararlo, él aprovecharía su velocidad para hacer lo que quisiese y tampoco podían ponerle una niñera las veinticuatro horas del día, por lo que al final a Erik no le quedaba otra opción que aceptar aquello, al fin y al cabo parecía que después de años comiendo toda esa comida basura, ni siquiera se podía notar una diferencia.

\- Una caja al día, no más - dijo finalmente Erik, admitiendo lentamente su derrota

Peter pareció pensarlo durante un segundo y finalmente sonrió como niño que acababa de hacer una travesura.

\- Esta bien - aceptó el joven - Pero al cambio tendrás que probar uno -

La cara de Erik demostraba que no parecía estar para bromas. Pero como siempre Peter no le temía al peligro.

\- No puedes decir que algo no te gusta si nunca lo probaste - explicó el joven mientras usaba las palabras que un día le dijo su padre

\- Muy listo, usando mis propias palabras en mi contra - añadió Erik mientras sentía que algún día acabaría perdiendo completamente contra el chico

Lo que no sabía es que ese momento ya había llegado hace mucho tiempo y Peter sabía perfectamente que botones tocar para lograr que su padre hiciese lo que quería. Pero era algo en lo que no se podía culpar a Erik, pues después de todo apenas acababa de descubrir que tenía un hijo y ya se había convertido en su debilidad. Además de que cada vez que el chico sonreía, podía sentir que el mundo no era tan malo después de todo, que sufrir tanto mereció la pena si al final fue capaz de tener a alguien como Peter como familia. Pero eso es algo que jamás diría en voz alta, a pesar de que casi todos en la mansión se habían dado cuenta del cambio de actitud del hombre, pasando de ser un villano sin sentimientos a un padre sobreprotector.

\- ¿Eso es un sí? No pienso aceptar un no como respuesta y sabes que puedo llegar a ser muy molesto - explicó Peter mientras comenzaba a hablar más rápido por la emoción

\- Esta bien, pero tranquilízate o de lo contrario acabaré con dolor de cabeza - explicó el hombre

\- Seguro que el dolor de cabeza es la consecuencia por llevar ese horrible casco por años, ¿En que estabas pensando? Es horrible y encima pareces un guerrero romano ¿Te gustan los romanos? Mamá dijo una vez que- comenzó a desviarse del tema el menor

\- Peter - llamó su padre, consiguiendo su atención en el mismo segundo - Baja la velocidad -

\- Lo siento - se disculpó el chico con una gran sonrisa que demostraba que quizás no lo sentía tanto

\- Probaré uno de esos Tinkes- comenzó a decir

\- Twinkies - corrigió el menor

\- Y no me molestarás más con ello ¿Trato? - preguntó el hombre ignorando que fue corregido

Vale - aceptó Peter mientras ya tenía uno de los dulces en la mano y se lo ofrecía a su padre

Erik vio el pequeño envoltorio como si de una bomba se tratase, algo le decía que sería una mala idea, pero Peter parecía tan emocionado que no podía evitar seguirle la corriente.

Intentando no pensar demasiado en ello se llevó el Twinkie a la boca y lo mordió, ante la atenta y emocionada mirada de Peter. Debía admitir que no sabía tan mal como esperaba, pero tampoco es que fuese un sabor muy normal, era bastante artificial pero se podía comer.

\- ¿Te gusta? Tiene que gustarte, ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad? - preguntó Peter bastante emocionado y perdiendo la paciencia

\- Supongo que no sabe tan horrible - dijo el hombre mientras podía ver un poco de decepción en los ojos de su hijo - Quizás podría comer uno de vez en cuando -

Y esa última frase logró subir los ánimos del menor hasta el cielo, quizás demasiado.

\- ¿De verdad? Te guardaré uno de vez en cuando, de hecho podemos comer Twinkies más a menudo y te puedo enseñar los sabores nuevos que acaban de sacar- añadió el chico demasiado emocionado

\- Reduce la velocidad - pidió Erik, mientras sentía que no podría evitar el dolor de cabeza - No sabe horrible pero no tengo intenciones de volverme un loco del azúcar como tú, con uno en la familia ya es suficiente -

\- Con uno en el mundo ya es suficiente - dijo Hank que acababa de entrar a la cocina

\- Eso es cruel - se quejó el joven para después acercarse a toda velocidad al hombre - ¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas? ¿No puedes dormir? Seguro que tuviste algún sueño relacionado con Mystique -

\- Es muy temprano para tener que aguantar tus locuras, así que molesta a alguien más - pidió el científico

Erik vio su oportunidad para salir de la cocina e intentar así quizás poder dormir nuevamente y evitar un dolor de cabeza aún mayor

\- Ni se te ocurra, Lehnsherr - dijo Hank en voz alta, logrando detener la huida de Erik - Es tu responsabilidad como padre y yo no pienso hacerme cargo de él -

Peter los miró a ambos y sus miradas desafiantes, ignorando el hecho de que a esas horas de la noche nadie quería disfrutar de su compañía.

\- Pensé que lo de las conversaciones mentales eran cosa del Profesor - añadió el menor

Erik finalmente dio su brazo a torcer, después de todo no creía ser capaz de volver a dormir nuevamente, así que podía pasar algo de tiempo con su hijo.

\- ¿Qué te parece un poco de entrenamiento extra? - preguntó el mayor a su hijo

\- ¿En la sala de peligro? - preguntó Peter emocionado

Erik asintió.

\- Voy a por mi traje y estaré de vuelta en cinco segundos - anunció el chico antes de desaparecer

Los adultos pudieron suspirar, al menos tenían cinco segundos de tranquilidad.

\- Buena suerte con el chico - dijo Hank con una sonrisa

\- Espero que tengas pesadillas - respondió Erik de mal humor por no poder volver a dormir

Una ráfaga de viento dio a entender que Peter ya había vuelto.

\- Vamos a entrenar, vamos papá, eres muy lento - dijo con emoción el chico

\- Creo que necesito unas vacaciones - murmuró Erik antes de ir tras su hijo

Después de eso se volvió una tradición entre ellos, cada vez que Erik no podía dormir, bajaba a la cocina y su hijo le ofrecía uno de sus amados Twinkies, de manera que Erik no se sentía capaz de rechazarlo y después de todo era un pequeño precio a pagar para hacer a su hijo feliz. A veces Erik incluso le dejaba en la puerta de su habitación una caja entera de Twinkies, solo para más tarde encontrarse uno delante de su puerta. Nadie cuestionó nunca aquello, pero para todos era obvio que ambos estaban mejorando la vida del otro, Erik se volvió más amable y sonreía más, mientras que Peter se volvió un poco más tranquilo y molestaba menos a sus compañeros con sus travesuras. Definitivamente era algo bueno para todos.

 **Fin**


End file.
